This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hypoglycemia is the primary factor limiting intensity with which diabetes management can be applied. The aim of this project is to better determine the effects of diabetes and hypoglycemia in brain glucose metabolism in humans.